Bloody Scalping
by Lost Dragon-Albarn
Summary: Dark AU. Vagues HHr. Harry is being convicted of multiple murders. Murders he committed. Murders he couldn't be more proud of if he tried. M for dark as heck themes, mentioned rape, and character death. Wizarding World Bashing.


Another crossover from the Lost Dragon.

To those who know what I'm talking about: Don't worry, I'll get back to Spectral Horse eventually.

This story is a little different than my last one. It is inspired by Law Abiding Citizen. That does not mean that it is totally ripping it off by just changing the characters names. Yes, some scenes will be vaguely similar, but this is not a LAC colored in Harry Potter.

On that note this is an LAC and HP cross. No this is something a little more out of the way than that.

I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach.

-:Bloody Scalping:-

"Harrison James Potter," Minister Scrimgour said grimly as he stood in the judge's box, "You are held to trial for crimes against your fellow wizards and witches," the witnesses to the trial held in what ever miscellaneous comments and thoughts that they had as they looked down at the man that had ransacked the small world they held dear.

"For the murder of Rubeus Hagrid, how do you plead?"

The man on trial, a teenager truly, stood defiant. He wore grey clothing with slightly darker grey stripes. He was slightly emaciated and his hair was a tangled, matted mess. His eyes, a shining green, were squinting so he could get a clearer view of the judge due to near sightedness. His hands and feet were shackled.

The only noticeable difference between this teenager and any other person who had been imprisoned for any amount of time in Azkaban was how he stood. He did not stoop, or hunch his shoulders together, or bow his head to avoid eye contact with his accusers.

No. He stood tall. He stood as a man who felt himself righteous. He stood as a man who did not feel guilty of any crime.

"Guilty."

-: Flash Back:-

The large hairy man opened his door. He put on a large grin for the young man he saw standing in the rain.

"Oh, 'Arry. Come in ou' o' the rain. You'll be catchin' yer death o' the col', you will," the half giant stepped aside to let the fifteen year old in. Harry ambled inside, his head bowed in depression. His normally shaggy and somewhat untameable hair was slicked down with the rain water. He kept himself wrapped in his skinny arms to try and conserve warmth.

When Hagrid saw this he immediately pushed Harry closer to the fire, putting a blanket over the boy's shoulders. He then hustled about getting both himself and the depressed lad a coup of tea and some cookies.

When he turned around he walked straight into an outstretched blade. The sharp edge pierced his coat, shirt, skin, muscle, and bones to imbed in his large heart.

Hagrid fell over backwards, still alive, but fading rapidly. Harry moved to stand over the man he had just killed.

"W-...Why?" Hagrid asked, knowing this was likely the last question he would ever ask.

"You were the first person from the wizarding world to interact with me, Hagrid," whatever youth Harry had retained and kept hidden from the hands of his relatives over the years was nowhere to be seen in the eyes that looked down at the half giant grounds keeper, "And you are now the first person from the wizarding world to die by my hand."

-: Flash Back End:-

The audience gasped at that. No one, not even the Malfoys, would ever truly wish death on the big man. He was either too kind or too stupid to really bother with.

Harry admitted to the grim crime with a smirk on his face.

Scrimgour's frown hardened at this and he continued with his list of charges, "For the murder of Ronald Weasley, how do you plead?"

"Guilty."

-:Flash Back:-

Harry watched as Ron, his one time best friend, strangled to death. His neck was being crushed by his own body weight pulling him down through a homemade noose. The redheaded was clawing at his neck, trying in vain to get himself out of the tightening fabric.

"It's going to take you a little under two minutes to die from suffocation. Though that would be if you were at rest. Scrabbling for a way out of this as you are you'll be dead in about forty five seconds."

And Harry stood there watching for the entire time. His friend actually died in a minute and fifteen seconds. He stopped struggling at the thirty second mark and that gave him a little more time to stare at Harry, pleading for the fifteen year old to let him go, to let him live.

It was for naught.

-:End Flash Back:-

The Weasley clan sitting amongst the witnesses were among a small number that reacted to this. The mother, sister, and father all huddled together, almost silently sobbing out the pain they felt while the rest of the family glared angrily at the boy they had taken in at one point. This was a betrayal none of them had expected.

"For the murder of Minnerva McGonagall, how do you plead?"

"Guilty."

-: Flash Back:-

Minerva stared up at Harry in utter horror as he finished the last detail of the rune circle he had created specifically for her. She was stunned with a spell she had never heard of before. It had a long chant, it did not need a wand, and, perhaps most importantly, it left her awake and aware.

"This will permanently leave you as a cat. From there I will take you to a breeder. He will whore you out to the tomcats. By the end of the third month you wont even remember your own name. When you are no longer of any breeding value you'll be put down, just like an animal should be."

He activated the rune.

-: End Flash Back:-

The headmaster sat in the audience bowing his head in shame. He could never have guessed Harry could turn into such a monster. The truth was they had never even found the remains of McGonagall, they were just guessing her fate from the others that now could lay their deaths at Harry's feet.

"For the murder of Severus Snape, how do you plead?"

"Guilty."

-: Flash Back:-

Snape was perhaps the most calm of Harry's victims, past and future. He simply stared at the lad with a grin of his own that was used to frighten the victims he tortured under the dark lord's command and secretly his own deviant pleasure.

Before the acid could burn a hole through his lungs and render him unable to speak, Snape said, "I always knew, Potter. I knew you weren't Dumbledore's golden boy. You're just a spoiled little fucking brat that wi-..." What ever he was about to say was cut off by choking, hissing, and the sizzling sound of the acid as it reached his lungs. From his his hips to just under his collar bone, Snape was all but skeleton. The most horrifying part, perhaps, was that the potions master was not yet dead.

-: End Flash Back:-

No one really reacted to that. No one was surprised Harry had killed Snape. The two of them had hated each other for years. It was a miracle, really, that neither one had tried to murder the other sooner.

"For the murder of Draco Malfoy, how do you plead?"

"Guilty."

-: Flash Back:-

For Malfoy the day had started just like any other. Up to the point when he went to find and mock Potter.

He supposed that he would not be in this position if his goons had been with him. But he hadn't minded because Weasley was gone, every one speculating wildly on his disappearance, and Granger... Granger wasn't an issue.

And so he went to find the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Bloody-Die to torment him again.

Instead he found himself tied naked to a chair, trying not to become aroused as he watched a video of his own mother being violated willingly by ever member of Voldemort's inner circle, knowing that if he did the bloody stump that was left of his penis would spill his life fluids until he had no more to give.

-: End Flash Back:-

Narcissa Malfoy made a show of crying out loudly so the whole audience could hear her mourning. Perhaps if she truly even felt half of what she displayed people would care.

"For the murder of Remus Lupin, how do you plead?"

"Guilty."

-: Flash Back:-

Harry supposed he should care more as he watched the last link to his parents cry out in excruciating pain. The werewolve's skin inflated in various spots like he'd been hit with boiling oil. He was held, naked as Malfoy was, in a six by six steel cage with heavily reinforced bars.

Harry stood only a good three feet away with a water gun in his hand, two more sitting on a table beside him, all three of them full of liquid silver. Every time the whimpering came to an end he'd hit Remus again with another squirt of the liquid silver.

After three days of this and only minimal drinking water served in a silver dish, Remus Lupin died. The last words he heard were, "And I though a werewolf would have been more sympathetic."

-: End Flash Back:-

No one could even fathom the slightest guess as to why he'd offed the werewolf. They just chalked it up to another crazy stunt the son of a bitch had pulled.

"For the murder of Undersecretary Delores Umbridge, how do you plead?"

"Guilty."

-: Flash Back:-

Three months before the trial Harry Potter sat in the office of Delores Umbridge. Nearly every inch of his body was covered with the blood of the fat, toad-like woman. Her ugly head made a centerpiece on her desk, the mouth open and silently screaming in fear.

Harry swung his sword a couple of times to get the remaining blood off of the blade before he put it back in the sheath. He stood from the plush chair and walked to the window.

"That's another one down. Only a few thousand more to go."

-: End Flash Back:-

From there the trial went on, explaining how each murder, except for McGonagall's, was done. They even painted as something inevitable, something that couldn't have been avoided.

Harry chuckled at how right they were. Nothing they would have done could have stopped this from happening. That's not to say there was nothing they could do, just nothing they would do.

"Harrison James Potter," Harry stood before Scrimgour, proud and tall as he had been when they asked what his pleas were, "This court finds you guilty on all counts of murder, conspiracy to commit murder, and conspiracy to commit treason. For this you will serve a term of three months in Azkaban. After the three months are up you will be subjected to a dementor's kiss. Court adjourned." Rufus banged the gavel.

Two aurors showed up and escorted Harry to a holding cell beneath the ministry building.

After three hours of sitting in the dark by himself the cell door was opened and Dumbledore walked in. He sat down in a chair opposite the bed Harry was sitting in.

For a short while they just stared at each other. Dumbledore subtly trying to pry his way into Harry's mind, trying to find exactly what had set the, now, sixteen year old off. His probes were met with a solid wall of nothingness that he could not pass.

"So," Harry said casually, "Have you come to try and redeem me? Maybe ask me to be your next potions professor? I hear you like hiring pedophiles and murderers for that position. I know I only qualify halfway, what with still being a virgin, but I'm sure I could change that over the years."

If Albus had been caught off guard he didn't show it, "I just want to know why, Harry. Why did you kill all of those people? What could have possibly driven you to such depths?"

"You already know, Professor."

"I'm not your professor anymore, Harry, and I am afraid I do not know what you're talking about."

Harry stood up, the chains rattling, and Dumbledore, not so subtly, reached for his wand.

"Allow me to tell you a little story, Professor."

"Harry, I do not think this is the time to-"

"Indulge me," Harry ground out, for the first time showing anything other than pride as he spoke.

Albus stared at the young man for a handful of moments before nodding.

"This story starts six years ago. A young girl, a girl with a mind that had no limitations in what she could learn and big dreams for the future, was told she had the ability to use magic. She became so ecstatic when she learned of this that her parents, two loving dentists who had always wanted what was best for their daughter, conceded to the woman that came to gather her the right to take their precious little girl away for ten months at a time with only primitive means of communication to keep in contact," Harry began, pacing back and forth from the bars of his cell to the wall and back again.

"If this is about miss Grange-"

"NO QUESTIONS!" The two roared words came so unexpectedly that the guard standing outside of the cell screamed in fear. Harry leaned back, his face slowly went back to pride, and he started pacing again, "No questions until I ask for them, please."

Dumbledore nodded to the disturbed young man, just looking for a to calm him down.

"Ahem, where was I? Oh, yes.

"Now this precious, precocious, precautious, princess was ecstatic to join this magical community because, due to her vast intelligence, she was outcast from her peers. It was felt by her that it would be a new start in a new place where she could make friends with people who didn't have the slightest inkling who she was. She thought, by being new, that everyone would look at her with eyes unshrouded by preconceived notions about who and what she was. She even promised to herself to only study when her friends were busy doing the same or when she had alone time.

"Imagine her despair when she found out, simply because of her parents, she would not find the new and accepting world she had been told to expect from her recruiter. Instead she found only racism, subjugation, fear, and fear mongers. Devoid of friends, yet again I might add, she delved into her schoolwork and for the first two months, despite her best efforts, she was unable to make any true friends.

"It would in fact take an untimely insult from a read headed derp sending the girl to her almost imminent doom to get her even somewhat emotionally attached to two boys, one of whom being the derp that got her in the mess to begin with." Harry sat back down on the bed, staring at his shackled hands.

"From there the three developed a fast friendship, built on death, lies, and an emotionally repressed child being the glue to hold them together. If it wasn't for the third child, in fact of point, the red head and the girl would never have ever seen eye to eye for any amount of time about anything.

"The next two years were spent in a similar manner to the first, death, lies, and trying to coax the abused and emotionally repressed child out of his shell. In the fourth year, perhaps the most pivotal, the abused child was illegally entered into a tournament. This was a catalyst for the true side of the derp to show itself.

"And what a git he was. Greedy, vain, and gluttonous, the princess and the repressed child already knew. But the overwhelming wrath and envy the derp displayed actually threatened the carefully built friendship. By the end of the year the three were back together, the other two forgetting what they'd seen of the derp's true self. They'd written it off as something of a weak moment. Everyone had them, why not the derp?

"But it wasn't even the derp that made this tragic.

"It was how the princess eventually died at the hands, and groins, of villainous, inbred scoundrels. You may ask your questions now?" Harry looked directly at Dumbledore, his green eyes glowing.

"Harry, we have been over this before. We were not able to find out who did that to miss Granger. I know you must feel like you could have done something, but it was unforseeable. It was not your fault. You did not need to strike out at the world like this."

Harry's voice was gravely as he spoke through gritted teeth, "I said you were free to ask question, not to try your pitiful attempts at consolation. Ask or stay silent, old fool."

Dumbledore frowned in disapproval of Harry's command.

"Very well. I understand, though I do not condone, you murdering Snape, Malfoy, and even Umbridge, Harry, but why the others? Why did you murder Remus, Ron, Minerva, and Rubeus? What did they do to deserve their fates?"

"Let's start from the back of that list, shall we?" Harry stood again, brushing a hand through his hair.

"Rubeus Hagrid. A half giant man who was more desperate for attention than the princess. He would have done anything for the promise of friendship. And it was that anything that sealed his fate. His last mistake on this planet was turning a tied and gagged Hermione Granger over to Slytherin house to use as a sex toy until her eventual death. He was killed as an accomplice to murder. He was killed as someone who judged rape of an innocent young woman acceptable."

Dumbledore could only stare in disbelief as he heard Harry speak of the kind half giant.

"Next we shall have Ron explained. Now, you see, this derp had always been jealous of what I had at the cost of my parents lives. He wanted my fame, he wanted my money, and most of all he wanted Hermione. He wanted her so bad that, when he heard she was being given to Slytherin in vinyl rope gift wrap, he wanted the first taste. He raped her for sixteen hours, professor, doing every vile, perverted, violation a fifteen year old can imagine. He's dead for tearing her throat with his brutal violations.

"Minerva we will save for last. I feel her punishment you will find most ingenius, professor. Remus though, oh poor, poor, Remus. He was never so poor he could not afford anything that Slytherin house did. After Ron had his taste of Hermione she was passed like a bong to Remus. Remus who had so carefully hidden his desire for the pleasures of the flesh from young girls and teenagers over the years. If my parents ever knew the true predator Moony was hiding under the werewolf inside him they would have never let him near me. He died of silver burns for turning Hermione, dear sweet Hermione, into a beast.

"Now, Minerva, in conjunction with Snape I guess you could say, is one of the worst offenders. She, knowing what would eventually happen to miss Granger, invited her into this world. She promised her opportunity and acceptance, friendship and fidelity. What Hermione got in return were five years of hate before she was sold as nothing more than a few holes to Slytherin dorm. And who sold our brilliant girl to those bastards down in the dungeons?"

Albus couldn't have been more shocked if his dead sister had risen from the grave to give him a blowjob.

"Indeed. Just so you know, I turned her into a cat and bred her for a year, two months, and three weeks. She had one hundred, seventy eight kittens in that time. They were quite cute. The families I sold them to all bought them for high prices. She's dead now, of course. Her body couldn't handle the strain of giving birth so many times to so many kittens.

"Now, I know you didn't ask, but I feel like explaining these next three anyway. I'm actually quite proud of them. Though not nearly as much as the first four.

"Draco is easy. This little psycho with his twisted views and seventh generation inbred arrogance felt that he was the one most entitled to use Hermione. He did more things to her than Ron or even Remus can claim to have done. Did you know, and I only found out after digging up her corpse from that piss poor grave you made for her and took her to a morgue to have an autopsy, that Malfoy branded her breasts with the Malfoy family coat of arms? No? I'm not surprised. You see, He actually cut her mammories open, pealed back her soft, pale flesh and thin layers of fat until he found muscle. He then, with her still awake I think I should add, used a fire brand to mark her with his families crest. For the violations he made her suffer I made him watch his mother as she willingly underwent most of what he did forcefully to Hermione. For the brand I cut off his dick so he'd bleed to death quicker the more aroused he got.

"Umbridge is also easy. She was just a bitch all around. But what really got me, you wanna know what that is? It was the fact that she not only knew about Hermione, and others, being sold to Slytherin. She made laws to protect them. She made fucking laws to keep the purebloods from feeling any heat for their vile proclivities. I ripped her apart with my sword because I was trying to find that one small part of her that must have been in her that should make her redeemable. After all, you couldn't possibly hire someone who was a complete sociopathic, racist, murderer. Oh, wait, you already did.

"And that brings us to Snape. This... beast, the worst of them all, did things, not even sexual things, to Hermione that will give me nightmares for the rest of my life. In the end it was one of his experimental potions that killed her," By this point in his explanations the pride was gone from his face. He was again staring at his hands, stained with the blood of his peers and teachers.

"Did you know that I held her in my arms as Snape's final potions took effect? I watched as his latest potion ate its way out of her stomach and into her veins. It was I who had the pleasure of seeing what was left of her brain quite literally leaked out of her ears. I watched the life fade from her eyes.

"I injected Snape with the stomach acids of a basilisk, that's why he was found as a skeleton."

Albus was staring at Harry with a look in his eyes that showed the disgust, horror, and disbelief fully.

The guard for Harry's cell had long since left, the descriptions of what happened to Hermione and what Harry did to her violators proving to much for the law man's weak constitution.

"And do you want to know the worst part, Professor?" Harry was suddenly inches from Dumbledore, shoving a two foot long blade into his professor's head.

After the corpse fell Albus' spirit remained staring in fear at Harry, who was looking the now dead man directly in the eye. Behind Harry, and what truly frightened the old man, was a beast of inhuman variety.

It was vaguely humanoid, hands, arms, feet, legs, a torso. It even had breasts hanging free. But in the middle of the chest, between the two feminine mounds was a hole that went clean through to the other side. Its head, covered in a white bone mask, had glowing yellow eyes and curly, almost bushy, hair.

"The worst part of it, professor, is that none of it could have happened," Harry stood back from the spirit, "without your consent. He's yours, Hermione."

The creature stepped forward, white drool coming out of it's mouth. Dumbledore screamed as it grabbed him, and screamed louder as it brought him struggling to its mouth.

Dumbledore was devoured like the seven souls before him and the thousands to come.

After eating the very last piece of the man many thought of as great, the beast that Hermione now was nuzzled Harry. The young man wrapped his arms around her. He whispered apologies and sweet nothings to her. He stroked her neck and smoothed down her hair and told her, "This is just the beginning, Hermione. We're going to scalp this world. We're going to rip away the shiny outer layers it shows and let everyone see the bloody mess that's hidden underneath."

Hermione ripped open the cell and the two of them exited. On their way out they were stopped multiple times by Aurors that were killed by Harry with magic and sword then devoured by Hermione.

"We, my dear Hermione, are going to destroy this then rebuild it anew."

-: End:-


End file.
